Christmas Gifts
by Mel6
Summary: Just in time for Christmas *SLASH* a lot of Fluff and sap, Harr/Draco and Ron/Hermione Please Review


Christmas Gifts… 

_And still he calls through the night beyond the days of old. A voice of peace to the weary ones who struggle with the human soul…_

Emmanuel, God with us 

Sung by Amy Grant

"Are you sure you'll be alright Harry?"  Hermione Granger asked her raven-haired classmate and friend.  She was looking down on him, he sitting in a full armchair, peering up at her through strands of his hair with emerald eyes.  Hermione stood tall for her young age, but was the smallest of herself and her two friends.  Her hair was a mousy and had for the longest time been worn out.  Now, in her sixth year, it was much too long to manage like so it was now held at the base of her neck with a silver ribbon, a birthday gift from one of the other girls in their form.  Her eyes were a sparkling blue and were lit with a gentle intelligence that made her a prefect of the Gryffindor house here at school.  Now that gentle face, which was rapidly growing into that of a young ladies, looked worriedly down at him.

Harry Potter, when standing, was half a head taller then Hermione and had sprouted during his last summer break.  He had also lost the baby fat that came with being a child and had built up some good muscle tone from all Quidditch he played and practiced for.  No longer that boy he had been Harry had been the Quidditch captain for the last two years, by unanimous vote of his team-mates.  His raven hair was short and fell into his eyes in fine strands, effectively covering the lightening shaped scar on his forehead.  Harry's emerald eyes hid behind a delicate pair of glasses that were perched on his noes.  He now smiled up at Hermione.

"I'll be fine 'mione, I've had Christmas here at Hogwarts every year since I arrived, it won't be any different then normal."  His voice to had strengthened, now a strong timbre from the soft voice he had once had.

The pretty girl still seemed trouble, as could be seen by her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.  "But there's never been no one else at the school before for Christmas, I can write home-"

"Don't," Harry said quickly, "You've been looking forward to going and visiting your aunt and uncle all year, don't stay on my account, I'll be fine."

"If my Grandparents and cousins weren't coming to stay for the Christmas break, I'd have you over in a flash," Ron Weasley said as he joined his two best friends.  "Mom's going to bonkers with a full house as it is."  Ron was the tallest of the three, as Hermione had predicted he would be.  His hair was scarlet that he was as short as Harry's, wispy strands brushed his neck. His eyes were hazel and bright, full of mischief, much like that of his two older brothers', Fred and George.  Having broadened out, Ron was the Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, much to his families delight.  He slipped his hand lightly into Hermione's and it caused Harry to smile.  Ron and Hermione had been an item now for almost a year and Harry was delighted to see his two friends together and happy, even if he had no one.

"Besides," Ron added, "he won't be alone, Malfoy will be here."

Hermione frowned further, looking at Ron in disgust.  "That's not funny Ron."

The young man shrugged, "never said it was.  My condolences Harry."

Harry shrugged, "It's alright, it's not as if we have to be best friends while you guys are away, I'll just stay here and do some homework or something."

Hermione reluctantly agreed after hearing this, though Harry had no intention of doing any such thing any way.

Ron smile at her, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head, "now come on 'mione, we'll miss the train if we don't go now.  We'll see you after Christmas Harry."

"Have fun guys," Harry called as they were leaving the Gryffindor common room, leaving Harry by the fire and alone for the Christmas break.

Draco Malfoy barely listened to the calls of his classmates as they left for their Christmas break.  The Slytherin common room had never been quite this quite before.  But then, it was rare to have all the students away for the Christmas break.   There had always been a few who had stayed behind, some who the last thing they had wanted to do was go home for Christmas.  But this year everyone had a place to go, friends or family to be with.

Except him.

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his silvery blonde hair, pushing the long strands that he no longer slicked down back into place.  His hair was longer then most and he had it pulled into a loose ponytail.  Draco's eyes were a dark blue, bright against his pale skin.  The silver 'P' on his robes proclaimed him as a Slytherin Prefect, not that it meant anything, he had always known he would be.  He might not have been smart as Granger, but he was by far the smartest in his house.  And he hadn't had to work as Granger did, his scores came with little effort at all.  If he put his mind to it his scores would be perfect.  But there was no use in drawing unwanted attention to himself.  He was already a prefect and a Seeker and had the highest scores in Slytherin, what more did he need?

A lot more to please his father it seemed.  He was never good enough in his eyes, never perfect enough.  And last Summer had been the final straw and Draco had snapped.  He had told his father precisely what he thought of him, and his 'activities'.  And his father had thrown him out.  His father had been too frightened to do anything but agree with her husband as he tossed his only son out of his home.

Only Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, and the other teachers to some small extent, had known what had come between the boy and his father, and as a precaution against some of his father's more interesting friends, had allowed him to stay on at Hogwarts until graduation.  As no one knew what had happened, and Draco was not about to let them find out, he continued on as he always had, teasing and baiting all those around him.  It was finally getting to him.  He couldn't do it anymore, live behind the mask of contempt he had been forced to wear, it was beginning to crack and people would soon see him for the young man he should have had the chance to be.

He heard the door close as the last Slytherin left to spend Christmas with their friends and family.  He curled into a tight ball on the common room seat, burying his face in the cushions as the first hot tears trailed down his cheeks…

Harry loved the first fallen snow.  It was something as a child he had never had the chance to enjoy it, he had no decent winter clothes and to go out into the snow meant that Dudley would have pushed him into it and probably sat on him, giving him a bad case of hypothermia.  But here, at Hogwarts, there wasn't any Dudley and he could stay out here in his warm uniform for as long as he wished and then return inside for a warm mug of coco.

This morning he had woken to the sight and had had a grin plastered on his face.  He had dressed quickly, and made his way down stairs and into the courtyard, as it was still early and he could have breakfast later.  He pushed as much of the snow off a bench as he could and sat, opening his book to the page he was at and began reading, getting totally engrossed in the story.

"What are you reading?"

Harry was so caught up in a particularly good part of the book that he hadn't heard the speaker approach.  He jumped, looking up at Malfoy, who stood behind him, and loosing his spot.  Harry scowled but refrained from speaking, thinking better of starting an argument with the taller boy.  He still had to spend meal times with him, that couldn't be avoided and they had at least a week together pretty much alone and Harry didn't want to spend all of it in a bad mood.  Still scowling he sat forward, moving away from him and busied himself with finding his page.

"What are you reading, Potter?  It's a simple enough question."

 "Lord of the Rings," he answered coldly, not looking up from his book, "you wouldn't know it Malfoy, it's by those Muggles you hate so much."

Malfoy leant over his shoulder and Harry shivered as the warm breath tickled his ear.  He read something on the page before Harry and muttered a short 'ah' before standing again.  Unsure of what the sound could possibly mean Harry glared at him, closing the book a little should he attempt to read anymore.  But Malfoy didn't try, instead walking around the bench and heading toward the dinning room.  But from where Harry was sitting he could hear the other boy clearly as his voice rang out.

"One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them, in the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."  The blonde looked over his shoulder at Harry, "never judge a book by its cover Harry, I never said I didn't read anything a Muggle had written."  And with that he disappeared the building, leaving Harry staring dumbly at his turned back…

Malfoy wasn't in the dinning room when Harry had come in for breakfast.  He had quickly read the chapter he was reading in hopes of still being able to have breakfast with the other boy.  He was surprised with how disappointed he was when Professor McGonagall told him he had just missed the other boy.  Harry felt lonely as he ate his breakfast in silence.  He had been hoping to talk to Malfoy about the chapter he had just finished, seeing as the other boy had already read the book.  Harry was still a little shocked that Malfoy had even read it, let alone been able to recite the poem from it.  And how beautiful it had sound too, his voice ringing in soft echo's as the words lovingly tumbled from his lips-

"Aye Harry, what's up wit you?  You've gone red as a tomato!"  The tall grounds keeper and half-giant Hagrid called from across the room, carting a huge tree with him.

"Nothing," Harry said with a smile, "do you need any help?"

"Do I ever," the tall, bearded man grinned in return as he pulled the Christmas tree further into the room, setting it up in the corner of the room.  Harry got out his wand and started levitating large decoration into their places all over the tree, Hagrid directing him.

This was how Draco found them, a smile flickering on his lips.  "Can I help?"

Harry almost dropped the glass ball he was currently moving towards the top of the tree.  When had Malfoy learned to walk so softly?  Harry waited for Hagrid to tell Malfoy to shove off, that they didn't need his help, that he had caused enough problems in the past sixth years for both Harry and Hagrid.

Hagrid, however, smiled.  "Of course Young Draco, get out your wand and get cracking, we've got this whole room to decorate before today ends…"

It was some time later, almost the full day, that they actually finished the great hall.  Even Harry had to admit Draco had done a wonderful job for someone Harry had thought didn't like Christmas.  It had been his idea to set the candle sticks like sparklers, sending a showing of golden light on everyone.

"It looks great Draco," Harry said starring up at the roof in absolute delight.  He flicked his bright green eyes to Malfoy and saw something flicker in his eyes.  But it was gone before he had the chance to find out what it was.

"Boys, you have out done yourselves tonight," Dumbledore called to them in delight, a smile on the old man's features.

"Yes, even I must admit that Potter has a little style," Snape drawled lightly, standing beside the headmaster.

Harry grinned, "thank you Professors."  Draco inclined his head lightly in thanks.

"And now for dinner for the two of you-"

Draco stopped Professor Dumbledore before he had a chance to finish, "if it's all the same to you, sir, I'd like to have my dinner in the common room, if that's alright?"

Dumbledore smiled indulgingly, "if that's your wish Draco, I'll have some elves bring it up to you."

The boy muttered a thank you and was gone before Harry had a chance to ask what was wrong…

He said my name for the first time.

Draco pushed his hardly untouched food around his plate, knowing he wouldn't eat anymore tonight.  The normally thin boy was becoming alarmingly thin, though he was sure no one had noticed yet, which was a good thing, the last thing he wanted was Pomfrey hovering over him.

Since Harry had said it Draco carefully went over every meeting he had with the other boy.  And never once had the infamous Harry Potter called him by his first name.  Come to think of it, no one had.  It had brought back memories of his mother, when she had whispered him a good night after he had done something to please her.  It warmed him, heart and soul and Harry had said it without a seconds thought, a gentle caressing sound of his name.

The single tear that rolled down his cheek and splashed on his long fingered hand brought him back to reality.  He seemed to be doing this a lot lately, crying.  Perhaps it was the outpouring of emotions after years of hiding his tears from his father, for fear of evoking displeasure.  He still had the bloodied scars from the last beating months ago, just before he left.  They still hurt too.  Everything hurt, this was his first Christmas away from home.  But what hurt and confused him the most was that he wanted to find ways to make Harry say his name again…

Hogsmeade always looked the most beautiful at Christmas time, with the snow on the rooftops of the shops and the sparkling lights everywhere.  It made Harry's heart light as he looked around trying his best not to step on any toes.  His arms were full of packages for his friends, he loved Christmas shopping more then most.  Never having the money or the friends to buy presents for meant that now, when he had both, he took a certain amount of joy in picking out the perfect present for each of his friends.

For Ron he brought a broomstick carers kit for the new broomstick he knew his brothers Bill and Charlie were buying for him.  For Hermione he brought a set of earrings and a large book that he thought she would enjoy.  Hagrid got a box of toffee and some dog wash for Fluffy.  Both Dumbledore and Dobby got some new socks.  And that was so far it, the rest he had already brought earlier in the week.  Harry was thinking hard, and other then sending Mrs Weasley some sweets, he had done all he needed to.  Still, something made him stop at one last shop.  Christmas was tomorrow, he could still get this one last thing.  He smiled to himself as he went through the door…

"MERRY CHRISTMAS HARRY!"

Harry woke with a start as one of the many gifts that resided in front of the tree went off.  Harry didn't remember falling asleep in front of the fire in the common room, with his book on his lap, but he obviously had.  Pushing his glasses up a little he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the presents.  The one that had gone off had a tag from Fred and George on it and bounced lightly.  Harry didn't like his chances of opening it, so he set it aside, opening the others first.

He got his traditional sweater and sweets from Mrs Weasley.  Hermione sent him a new book on Quidditch, which he itched to start reading right now.  From Ron he got a nice framed picture of the three of them smiling and laughing at the camera.  He smiled and sat it down, picking up the next present on the pile.  It was Hagrid, a box of home made muffins that looked rock solid and a little dragon statue that flapped its wings.  Harry was still grinning when he noticed one last present on the pile.

It was in a plain wrapper with no card but Harry shrugged and picked it up.  Unwrapping it he found a small bound book.  Like the paper the cover showed nothing of what would be inside.  So Harry leant back, opening the book to the first hand written page and started to read…

Harry was late for breakfast, not that it really mattered with no one there.  Still he rushed down the hallways and stairs, his cape billowing around him, wanting to get in there while-

He didn't see Draco till he ran into him.  Flying backwards Harry stared up at the blonde in surprise before grinning.  "Merry Christmas Draco!"

"I suppose this is from you Harry," Draco returned the smile, indicating to the kitten that had perched itself on Draco's shoulder.  It was mostly white, stripped with greys here and there.  It's eyes were the most alluring feature, the brightest of blues.  They had reminded Harry of Draco as soon as he had looked into them.  Now the creature had curled around Draco's neck, blinking lazily at the two of them.

Harry reached up, scratching the top of the cats head and it purred.  "Yeah," Harry paused as he realised Draco had said his first name, not calling him Potter.  "I thought you'd enjoy it, you've seemed a little out of it this term."

Draco cringed lightly, Harry's hand stilled on the cats as he noticed.  And then Draco went back to being his old self.  "Yes, well Potter, it was very thoughtful of you, I'm sure.  What have you got there?"

"This?"  Harry looked down at the small book he had in his hand.  He fingered the pages lovingly.  He'd been reading it all morning and hadn't been able to put it down.  It was a story, or a novel, that someone had been writing.  It was possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever read and he was actually dieing to see how it ended.  And he still had no idea who had sent it to him.

"It's this story someone gave to me to read, it's good," he said to Draco.  "Breakfast?"

"Why not, I've eaten breakfast with worse."

"You know that's not very nice?"

"Yeah, I know. But Draco Malfoy was never born to be a nice person."  Harry stared at Draco in alarm at the amount of hatred that dipped into his voice as they walked together down the hallway.  Harry knew that something had happened to Draco over the summer break, but he had been forthcoming with anyone, least of all him.

"I've never thought you were a bad person Draco."  Harry told him softly and the taller boy stared down at him in surprise.  Then he seemed to shrug off the surprise and smile at him, causing Harry to almost stumble.  Draco Malfoy had just smiled at him, and it wasn't a horrible or teasing smile, it was something beautiful that Harry had never seen before.  And it made Harry's heart do a little jump and his knees go weak.  Could it be that he was falling for the infamous Draco Malfoy?  Not likely he thought, though he couldn't seem to get rid of the goofy smile on his face…

So for Christmas breakfast and later lunch Draco found himself sitting beside Harry.  For the first time they had a decent conversation, without trying to kill each other halfway through it.  Maybe it was because Draco had woken to find only one present under his tree.  He had always had heaps of presents from all his family, but this year none, not even any of his friends gotten him presents.

Except for one box that hadn't been wrapped because it would have covered the air holes.  He had opened it to find the blue-eyed kitten inside, attempting to wrestle with a small card that said 'Merry Christmas'.  He hadn't known what to do he had been so surprised.  But the cat had taken on look at him and pounced, earning her the name Pouncer in response.  Even now she lay around Draco's neck, playing with the long strands of his hair.

Harry was talking lightly about how glad he was not to be spending Christmas with his Aunt and Uncle and Draco asked the question before he could stop himself.

"But they're your family, why wouldn't you want to spend Christmas with them?"

"Because they're horrible Draco, I swear they hate me with every bone in their body," he told Draco about all the things they had done to him and the other boy listened.

"At least your Uncle doesn't beat you," the words made Harry stop mid-rant and look at the blonde.  He was staring at his plate, his hands clasped in his lap.  Harry could see the tears begin to fall.  "At least you have a home to return too.  I don't live at home anymore, he finally kicked me out."  Draco couldn't stop the tears now, Harry was the last person he wanted to cry in front of, but he couldn't stop himself.

"He hates me so much," Draco whimpered, sobs coming much easier now.  Harry acted the only way he could and took the cry boy into his arms, startling Pouncer off her perch as Draco's sobs got harder.  The teachers that had been in the room left quietly.  Even Snape paused beside them, placing a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder and a respectable nod to Harry as he passed by.

"This is my first Christmas away from home," He whispered softly, breathing in the smell of Harry Potter deeply as the other boy held him, "he never thought I was good enough, never."

"You are good, you're a wonderful person Draco.  I-I can't believe he said those things about you, of all people." Gosh you smell good, Harry thought, closing his eyes.  "Ouch," Pouncer bit him and both boys pulled apart, laughing.  "Come one, I've got something to show you…"

"I'll get you back, Potter just you wait!"

Harry only laughed as he dodged Draco's snowball, "You can't throw for cr-" His sentence was cut off as another snowball hit him.  Now it was Draco's turn to run as an irate Harry threw a few hastily made snowballs at him.  The blonde boy hadn't laughed so much in ages and couldn't help but feel grateful that Harry dragged him out here, even as another icy cold dollop of snow hit him in the back of the neck and went down his back.

Turning suddenly he went after Harry, surprising the boy as he wrapped his hands around the other teens waist and flung both of them to the ground.  Harry laughed, looking over at the other boy, delighting in the look of happiness that shone on his face.  "This is what I did on my first Christmas away from home, I thought you might enjoy it."

"I am," Draco smiled at him, "Christmas has never been this much fun, even with all the presents.  I'm glad you showed me this."

Harry went to sit up, the snow and the look in Draco's eyes making him shiver.

"Did you really like it?  The story?"

"I knew you had written it," Harry confessed slightly, "I don't think anyone else could make anything sound so graceful and beautiful. I,"

Harry stopped as Draco's lips pressed against his own.  And he smiled, letting the movement caress them.  It was tender and soft, Harry had never felt quite so excited or beautiful.  He loved the feel of this young man against him, hell, he loved him.  He knew that now.

They pulled back shyly, and Draco smiled at him.  "Come on, lets get you inside before you catch a cold," he lifted Harry to his feet, kissed the end of his noes and slipped his hand into Harry's.  And it was like this the two returned to school together, hand in hand, back to the place the two of them had now come to think of as home.  Because home was where the heart is, and Harry's heart belonged to Draco, just as Draco's heart belonged to Harry.  And a heart is the best Christmas gift a broken person can receive.

Merry Christmas…


End file.
